


Incalescent Soul

by eerieryoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, On Hiatus, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Scenting, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko/pseuds/eerieryoko
Summary: Upon the arrival of Alphan titan-shifter Eren Jaeger, Captain of the Survey Corps Levi finds himself losing his mind. While fighting between the self-preservation he had learned from his past in the Underground and his ancient Omegan instincts, will Levi be able to maintain his role as Humanity's Strongest?





	1. Three Days After the Battle of Trost

**Author's Note:**

> **Update- 10/2017**  
>  Hey guys!  
> Unfortunately, I've decided to clean up some of the tags and officially tag this fic as On Hiatus. As of right now I have a couple more chapters drafted up, but don't have the time or inspiration to continue on with this fic as it is now.
> 
> As you can probably tell form my other works, I've drifted on to other fandoms at the time being. That isn't to say that I won't come back and finish this fic one day! I just don't know when that will be honestly.
> 
> I am still in the SNK fandom and utd on the manga, so if you'd like to screech at me you can reach me @  
> [Tumblr](https://eerieryoko.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eerieryoko)!

 

“They’re actually keeping the kid down here in this disgustingly filthy place?” Levi made sure to walk down the middle of the steps, not wanting to get too close to either of the grimy walls. Already he was imagining the germs, the mold, the dirt, and god knows what else lurked on every surface down here. The tall blond leading the way in front of him let out a deep chuckle. The two continued their descent in silence, Levi taking extreme caution to avoid as much filth as possible. As they reached the large wooden door the blond hesitated, his hand wavering just inches from the handle, taking a deep breath. Levi moved up beside him, opening his mouth to complain then quickly changing his mind.

Erwin turned toward him, hand now resting on the doors latch. “So now you understand why they keep him locked up down here.” Levi nodded. “He’s still unconscious too.” The raven’s eyes widened briefly. Even Erwin couldn’t emit this strong of an essence when awake. Levi figured this kid would be an Alpha, from what he had heard in the barracks earlier. This one had a fire in his eyes that couldn’t be dampened, a few soldiers had boasted. The two men made their way past the door and Levi decided the boy smelled quite like fire as well, especially with the way his scent hung in the air thick like smoke. He found himself imagining crisp morning air, smoked meats, wine being poured, laughter in the air- he jumped as Erwin’s hand brushed against his face. He had been drooling.

The Commander studied his thumb, currently glistening with saliva. He turned his blue eyes, his gaze hardening, on his smaller companion. “Can you do this?” He wiped his fingers on a handkerchief he pulled from a pocket on his jacket, much to Levi’s relief. Even thinking about Erwin wiping his fingers carelessly on his cape or jacket made him want to gag, however Erwin had never been so crass. “I wondered if the suppressants would be enough.” He continued. “No wonder the Military Police want to get rid of him. His scent is enough to make it difficult for me to remain calm down here.”

Levi’s smirk at his superior’s confession slowly melted back into his usual apathetic state. “The kid has a strong smell, so what. As long as he can get the job done without entirely fucking up, that’s good enough.” It took Levi a moment to adjust to the Alphan scent-laden room, that was true, but Erwin was amazed he had made it here at all. Any other Omega would have bolted back up the steps or tried to get into Eren’s cell with him. Although Erwin couldn’t exactly imagine his friend fighting to get in bed with anyone, let alone the teen behind bars. The scene made him laugh. “What the hell is so funny, Eyebrows? Let’s go.”

Annoyed, Levi made his way past his superior. He turned to peer into the cell and froze. After a few moments he walked up to the cell bars, gripping them tightly, and inhaled. His body starting feeling lighter as his mind fogged up, thoughts returning to the serene campfire scene- what the hell. He jerked his head back, hands remaining in their death grip on the bars that kept him from this Alpha. A plan of how to break into the cell without a key and get Eren out of those shackles began to swim up in his mind, and the Captain promptly stomped it back down.

“Levi.” He spun around at his name, his hands dropping down to his sides, facing Erwin who had taken a seat opposite the cell. His voice was low as to not wake the sleeping prisoner. Levi made his way to stand beside the blond, one knee bent to rest his foot against the wall, thankfully not salivating at the kid’s scent this time. He was fighting internally to reign in his Omega instincts, however his outward appearance betrayed nothing. He met Erwins curious gaze, prompting him to continue. “Will you protect him?”

“I can’t refuse an order. Besides, who else would? You’re too busy to be babysitting and Shitty-glasses would be too caught up in analyzing him.” For the second time that afternoon, Erwin’s rare chuckle escaped him. Levi cut him a steely glare. “Am I that amusing to you, Commander? That makes twice now.” There was, for once, no animosity in his words. He had never feared Erwin, whom had allowed Levi to be exactly himself ever since bring him up from the Underground City. Even if he didn’t always understand or agree with him, Erwin had at least earned Levi’s respect. If he found humor in something the Captain has said, so be it.

A groan coming from inside the cell captured both men’s attention. Eren’s eyelids fluttered, his body groggily attempting to roll. He shot up in a panic once he realized the cold pressure on his wrist was a restraint. Wide eyes turned to the two figures in front of him. He first met Erwin’s calm, calculating gaze, then shifted to Levi’s cold piercing stare. He could practically feel his scent rolling off of him it was so heavy, dripping like the beads of sweat gliding down his cheek. He calmed himself, slowly controlling the overwhelming smokey essence. Erwin leaned back in his chair, the furrow in his brow relaxing as the aura in the room mellowed.

“Thank fuck, you were really starting to give me a headache.” Levi brought his hand up to his temple, his thumb and index finger rubbing small circles into the skin there. Suddenly the room was filling with waves of shame washing off the teen. “Dammit kid, you’re an Alpha, now act like it.” Levi hissed. The dark aura evaporated as Eren nodded. Erwin stood and took a couple steps toward the cell, a faint smile present on his lips. It wasn’t everyday an Omega yelled at an Alpha.

“Commander Erwin, Captain Levi...I’m sorry, but…where am I?” Eren shifted his gaze from the tall blond to the raven standing beside him. Levi’s breath hitched for just a second as Eren’s gaze locked onto his. The gossip he had overheard earlier wasn’t wrong per se, but there was so much more than just a simple flame in the teen’s eyes; his gaze felt like a roaring blaze against Levi’s frigid steel scowl.

Erwin shifted forward again, Eren’s aqua eyes flickering to focus on him. Levi could breathe. “You’re in an underground dungeon.” The Commander was close enough now that Eren noticed his tranquil, dominant scent. _Alpha._ He had already assumed most of the higher ups were Alphan anyway, since most of them just had a knack for seeking out and acquiring power. “You’re in custody of the Military Police presently, however, since no one else could endure your scent long enough to come down here, we got permission to see you.” Erwin continued. Eren was unaware of how potent he apparently was even while unconscious, presenting only a short time before the Trost Battle. He now watched as Erwin brought out a key strung on a simple cord and dangled it in front of him. The shifter absentmindedly reached up to his neck. “Yes, this is yours and you’ll get it back soon. This is the key to your parent’s basement in Shiganshina, correct? Where we will find the truth about the Titans?” Eren nodded.

Levi spoke up from the shadows. “So you can’t remember a damn thing and your dad is nowhere to be found. How convenient.” While his words sounded skeptical, his drawl was still aloof. He raised his head to meet Eren’s igniting gaze, only to find that the teen had dropped his eyes down to Levi’s feet. An Alpha avoiding eye contact? The raven suppressed a snicker only to receive a light chastising from his Commander for doubting Eren. Levi felt himself turning his face away from Erwin’s steady stare. The Captain would normally fight against such submissive instincts, but he quit trying to go against Erwin long ago.

Eren leaned slightly forward now, intrigued. It appeared that Levi had just conceded to the Alphan blond, which only made sense since he was the Commander of the Survey Corps and therefore Levi’s superior. Erwin did not appear menacing as he did so though, Levi simply seemed to comply to the Alpha’s silent request. He wondered how difficult it must be for a soldier such as Levi to bare his neck to another Alpha. Would he one day be able to garner that respect? Even from someone as capable as the Captain? He took a deep breath, clearing his wandering thoughts.

“Eren.” Erwin’s voice sounded through the dungeon and the teen realized how Levi respected the blond Alpha enough to obey. Indeed, his voice requested respect instead of demanding. The Commander went on to explain the Corps plan to retake Wall Maria and eventually gain access to Eren’s former basement. They wanted to use Eren’s titan form to do so, and Erwin inquired about the shifter’s intention regarding his newfound powers.

A sharp thud of a boot tapping against stone broke Eren from the trance he had fallen into after Erwin’s question. “Tch. Answer him, scum.” The teen’s aroma spiked in response to Levi’s hiss and the raven felt himself bristling. Had this shitty kid thought that since Levi had submitted to Erwin consensually that he could force him to do the same with his overwhelming aura? Levi felt anger rise up in his chest until he realized he wasn’t mad at Eren, no. He was mad at himself and how this smokey, rich smell made him want to fall to his knees. He hated that the Omega in him wanted to break down the door to the cell and crawl over to the tanned Alpha on the bed, whining and presenting his neck. What the hell was wrong with him. The suppressants were supposed to basically shut down his reproductive system, rendering him a neutral, scentless Beta to anyone who didn’t know better. Even Erwin had never made Levi react in such a way, however he had never tried to either.

The powerful scent abruptly dissipated, the haze lifting from Levi’s eyes. He was in control of himself once again, thank fuck.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I wasn’t trying to incite a fight.” The teen was focusing on Levi’s boots once again. Fight him? If what Levi had wanted to do was fight, he simply would have. The Captain was one to usually let things happen, except of course when it came to his ancient Omegan instincts. He was far too proud, and had worked far too hard, to roll over and give in to any Alpha that smelled good. This one, however, smelled divine, and that infuriated Levi even moreso. Levi wished fighting was what he had been envisioning. Eren was trembling, a malicious essence still in the air but now controlled. “I want to join you, the Survey Corps, and kill as many titans as I can, sir!” Levi noticed Erwin’s notorious eyebrows raise as he watched Eren snarl.

Levi hummed acceptance. “Not bad.” He slowly made his way up against the cell bars, raising his hands to grip them once again. He had to prove that he could keep a level head around this teen, to himself as well as Erwin. How else would the Commander feel comfortable leaving Eren under his watch? The last thing Levi needed was a worrisome blond Alpha fretting over a damn babysitting job. “I will take responsibility for him.” His words directed at Erwin, his gaze lingering on Eren’s young tan face. “Not that I trust him.” Eren finally looked up to meet Levi’s sneer. Good. He needed to understand that Captain Levi was not fucking around. “I trust myself to put him down if he decides to go psycho or betray us, that’s all.” Levi swallowed down the nausea he felt after saying those words. True, he definitely did not enjoy taking human life, especially ones that had the potential to help humanity as Eren did. Yet Levi never hesitated on an order, never got choked up on taking out a threat before, so why was he so torn up about it now? Maybe it was the slight innocence he found in those blazing eyes, the yearning for freedom he found in himself as well. He maintained the eye contact, daring Eren to avert his gaze again. “I am the only one who can do this.” The sickening feeling suddenly left him, and instead self-praise bubbled up. _Yes, you are the only one for the Alpha._ Wait, what the fuck, no. He wanted to vomit all over again.

Levi’s last announcement seemed to appease Erwin, the raven feeling his gaze finally shift over to the chained-up teen. “I accept your application to the Survey Corps.” Levi stated, shooting Eren a smirk that made the teen’s blood run cold. He preferred Levi keep his neutral facade rather than this frightening attempt at a smile. After a brief moment of Levi leering at the tan Alpha, he tore himself away. He released his hold on the cell bars, finding his grip has been so tight that his knuckles were white. He turned and walked briskly away, not bothering to wait for Erwin who was sure to follow. He needed to get far away from the Alpha whose scent reminded him of better times, and he needed to get some stronger suppressants from Hanji _now_.


	2. Four Days After the Battle of Trost

“Hanji, your shit isn’t working anymore.” Levi threw his bottle of suppressants across the table, landing against Hanji’s elbow. He crossed his arms, shooting her a venomous look. She had sworn this herbal blend would suppress nearly all of the Captain’s Omegan instincts. He gave off no Omegan scent, didn’t go into heat, and could oppose and overcome his submissive tendencies, even butting heads at times with Erwin or other Alphan soldiers. This was the only way he could tolerate being in the military, constantly surrounded by domineering Alphas and bloodthirsty Betas. Omega’s tended to shy away from the danger and brutality a life in the military would provide. Yet if someone had an overly compelling or potent aura, it was still difficult to resist, hence why he usually gave into Erwin’s dominance. Erwin never used it against his Captain, had never made him feel uncomfortable or inferior. And Erwin had never made Levi fucking drool.

Hanji grabbed the bottle. “Of course they work, Levi! They have for the past couple year! Unless…” She glanced over at the raven glowering at her, glasses glinting. “You need to go off of them for awhile.”

“Huh?” Levi scoffed. He knew the brunette was insane, but insane enough to suggest he go off his suppressants? “That’s a shitty idea, even for you.”

Hanji shrugged. “You’re the only Omega in the Corps. Maybe you’ve built up a tolerance. One heat cycle should be enough to reset your body.” She gave Levi her best sympathetic smile. Of course she didn’t understand exactly what a heat was like, being a Beta herself, but before she had come up with a working herbal concoction to combat them she had watched the raven undergo a few. They had locked Levi in his room, Hanji stationed outside to provide whatever support or supplies she could. Erwin was the only Alpha permitted to be in the same wing as Levi for those few days, and even he didn’t trust himself to go all the way down the hallway to where Hanji sat. He did come and check on his Captain everyday, not leaving his spot at the other end of the hall until Hanji gave him a double thumbs up.

Levi refused taking a partner every time, never offering a reason, and Hanji never pushed him. It seemed at one time Erwin approached Levi after watching him suffer for months, but Levi ultimately declined. Hanji felt absolutely relieved when a certain blend of plants seemed to offer relief for Levi and keep his heats at bay. Honestly, she didn’t want to make him go through that hell again and didn’t have the courage to bring up the idea of a partner again.

Breaking away from her thoughts, the Beta recognized a tall form in her doorway. “I agree with Hanji.” Erwin’s voice startled Levi. The raven had been too busy thinking up a retort to notice the Commander approaching. He spun on his heel, mouth opening to complain. “Think about it, Levi. We don’t know what suppressing all of these heats is doing, it's definitely not natural. Plus, I have the feeling we’ll all need to be at our best here soon.” The blond peered past Levi, out the window to the clear sky. The smaller man stood rooted to his spot, unsure of how to counter Erwin’s gloomy decree.

“Fuck.” He turned around again and approached Hanji. “Just one heat, right?” The Squad Leader hummed for a moment, then opened the bottle and examined the capsules.

“I don’t know for sure, but yes.” She smiled again. “I’ll try to cook up some other mixture in the mean time, just in case.” If Levi was an alpha he would have snarled at her sudden increase in volume. “But first,” She started. “Tell me, how did you know they weren’t working? I can’t smell you, and you’re not in heat.” Levi wished he could kick that shit-eating grin off her face.

Once again Erwin spoke up. “It was Eren Jaeger. He has the strongest scent I’ve come into contact with, and Levi reacted.” Hanji’s eyes lit up. A stronger scent than Erwin? She already couldn’t wait to meet the Titan-shifter, and she began to tremble with excitement. As a beta, her senses to the other genders were dulled, but maybe Eren had some super Alpha pheromones she could investigate.

She quickly turned to regard Levi. “React, how so? Did you submit to him?” She laughed. “Kind of hard to imagine.”

“Kind of? Of course it is, because it didn’t happen.” Levi had not been so ticked off in a long time. He dismissed it as another of his Omegan instincts slowly creeping back into his life. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He drooled.” Levi was going to murder Erwin. The Commander of the Survey Corps was going to perish at the hands of his small, grumpy Captain. The dark haired soldier couldn’t move, focusing all of his energy on not running up and punching Erwin in his damned nose. Hanji’s exuberant squeal did not help to quell his destructive thoughts.

The brunette stood up abruptly, the chair she was just seated in toppling over. “An Alpha made Levi drool! And he’s not even close to being in heat! Now I have to meet Eren!” Levi squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to whoever would listen that Hanji would shut the fuck up. Now he couldn’t decide who to kill first. Before he knew it, his feet were leading him out the door. He had come to Hanji hoping for some help, not to get ridiculed for things that happened out of his control. “Wait! I still have so many questions!”

Levi halted just past the doorway. “Fuck you Shitty Glasses, ask Eyebrows. He was there.” He grumbled, then continued on. Wait. He could hear Erwin sniffing the air. Could...the Alpha smell him now? “Tch.” He picked up his pace, making his way back to his room.

Erwin slowly turned back to his beaming Squad Leader. “Okay, what did he smell like? My nose can’t pick it up yet but I know your superior Alphan one can.” She made a mock bowing motion before resting her cheek in her hand, a manic smile plastered on her face. Erwin made his way over to the table and sat opposite the brunette. “And of course you have to tell me exactly what happened down in that dungeon.”

The Commander nodded slowly, concern etched on his face. Hanji brought out a notebook and pen, eager as ever for information. “He’s afraid.” She had started to write, then paused. When had Levi been afraid...of anything? “Not of Eren. Of himself, I think.” The blond then sighed. Was he right to force Levi into watching over Eren? If he was unable to, there was no one else he could trust. No one had the survival rate that his Captain did. Eren would be given over to the Military Police and ultimately disposed of. Erwin couldn’t let that happen, not when the shifter was possibly their greatest weapon against the Titans. Levi was the only one talented enough to take Eren down, should the situation arise.

He turned toward Hanji, his mood calming once again. “I can’t speak for what was going on in Levi’s head. All I noticed was his reaction to Eren’s aura. Once he woke up and reigned himself in, Levi seemed fine.” Hanji was scribbling at an incredible speed. “Hanji.” There it was, undertones of authority in his voice coming to light. The beta snapped her head up. “I know you would never settle for something that wasn’t guaranteed to be efficient.” She nodded. “Therefore, the suppressant should work indefinitely, correct?” She nodded, grinning now that Erwin was catching on. There was silence for a few moments. “I think he knows, that’s why he’s afraid.”

\----------

5 Days After the Battle of Trost: Eren’s Tribunal

 

Eren sat up on his bed, mulling over the scathing words his guard had barked. _Monster._ He examined his shackles, wondering if the Survey Corps would really be able to save him. Even if they did, would it be worth it? Could Eren help them retake Wall Maria? No, he had to do this. There was no way he couldn’t.

He was startled from his thoughts when a frazzled brunette called out to him. “You must be Eren! How are you? Are you okay?” She was much louder than the guards had been and Eren flinched. “I’m sorry you’ve been tucked away down here for so long, but it’s time to come out now.” She beamed at him, excitement buzzing in the air around her. Hanji gave him a proper pair of shackles to wear, and escorted him out of the cell.

As they walked up the steps, Hanji introduced herself then turned to the other soldier that accompanied her. “This is Mike, he’s also a Squad Leader.” Mike seemed quiet, much to Eren’s relief since Hanji spoke enough for the both of them. Then Mike leaned over and inhaled, causing Eren to bristle. “Oh! Boy! You are potent, sorry about that.” Hanji erupted into laughter. “We heard you had quite an intoxicating scent, I guess Mike just wanted to smell for himself.” She doubled over in laughter.

Eren then decided these two were crazy. “Intoxicating?” He asked quietly. “I know I angered Captain Levi because I couldn’t really control myself. I should’ve known better than to confront another Alpha.”

Hanji stumbled. “Captain Levi? Don’t you mean…” She trailed off, her smile only faltering momentarily. Of course Eren wouldn't know. Most of the superior soldiers in the military were Alphan after all, and since Levi was dubbed ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ it made sense that he would come to that conclusion. She smiled once again, ignoring Eren’s confused expression.

They came up to two massive wooden doors and stopped. “It’s probably best I don’t explain.” Suddenly Eren was being pushed through the door by the two guards from his cell. “It’s your time to shine! We have to trust in you. Good luck Eren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!  
> I've got up to Chapter Four finished and I'm sooooo excited :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://s-ierra.tumblr.com)


	3. Eren's Tribunal

Eren found himself being dragged into a room full of people, all of whom had their eyes trained on him. The air was hostile and thick with fear. He focused on keeping his own scent to a minimum, coming to the center of the tiled floor in front of judge Darius Zackley. The shifter gulped, his gaze shifting from side to side. He saw several of the Military Police, including Commander Nile Dok, glaring at him. He looked quickly to the other side of the room, recognizing the Survey Corps. The Garrison Regiment, led by Commander Pixis, was present as well as the religious Wall Freaks. Eren let out a shaky breath when he saw Mikasa and Armin, his two dearest friends. Mikasa looked downright bloodthirsty, which wasn’t entirely unusual, while Armin was doing his best to not let his brimming tears fall down his face.

“Let us begin.” Zackley’s deep baritone echoed throughout the room. Every person turned to watch him. Eren could barely concentrate on what was going on around him, simply nodding or stuttering out “Yes, sir," when prompted. The Commander in Chief spoke briefly before allowing the Military Police to state their case.

Nile Dok’s proposal made Eren break into a cold sweat. These people, these fellow humans, wanted to take him and slice him up like he was some kind of... _ monster.  _ His chaotic train of thought stumbled to a halt. The Military Police weren’t entirely wrong. Eren had transformed into one of their sworn enemies and retained no memory of the event. He couldn’t necessarily blame them for reacting in such a way.

Commander Erwin reiterated his plan to retake Wall Maria once Nile was done. His simple proposal seemed to surprise Zackley, who began questioning the blond. As always, the Survey Corps Commander maintained his mature, serene aura. Zackley seemed excited at the idea of using Eren to retake their land.

A squabble broke out among a section of the commoners. Eren did not fail to notice Captain Levi shooting seething glares their way. The brunet Alpha swore his heart rate slowed when the raven locked eyes with him, that ever present scowl on his face. Even though his mouth was drawn into it’s usual indifferent frown, Levi’s eyes were clear, perhaps even...encouraging?

“You talk too much, swine.” Eren’s eyes widened as Levi hissed at on of the bickering merchants. A hush fell over the court. Of course the Captain was known to freely speak his thoughts, but this was a formal military tribunal. Did...Captain Levi want Eren to be in the Corps that badly? Of course, since he could be used as the ultimate weapon. The teen sighed.

The argument resumed as if Levi had never interjected at all. The room began to spin as Eren dropped his head between his knees, overwhelmed by the shouting, the merging auras, and his overall panic at his situation. He hadn’t slept properly in days, hadn’t been able to eat either, and was deprived of normal human interactions only to be thrust into the spotlight here. His life was to be determined by how this large silver Alpha before him determined his efficiency toward mankind. Zackley called for order, bringing his large hand down against his desk several times.

“Jaeger.” His voice boomed once again, bringing about silence. “Prove to me that you and your Titan powers have the ability to help humanity.” Eren immediately nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he might vomit. That nauseated feeling only worsened as Zackley began to read from an official report of the Trost battle, detailing an incident in which Eren had attacked Mikasa.

He tuned out while Mikasa and Zackley went back and forth. The brunet simply refused to believe he had attacked one of his childhood friends. How would he be of any help when he couldn’t even control his Titan self around his comrades? He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to recall anything, any memory of what he had done while he was in Titan form. He decided he wasn’t entirely useless since he had accomplished sealing the hole in the gate.

“She must be a monster too!! Take her away!” Eren snapped back at those words, realizing they were referring to Mikasa. He felt a growl rumble up at his chest.

“Mikasa has nothing to do with this! I am the monster, not her.” He was snarling, his essence no longer controlled. The pungent smoky scent quickly filled the room, stilling the panicky commoners. Some of the Military Police grimaced, some hung their mouths open in shock. Eren would prove how strong of an Alpha he could be. He continued his ramblings about humanity, his scent growing stronger and causing some of the commoners to cower. Yes, what a powerful Alpha indeed. Suddenly Commander Dok had one of his men aiming a rifle at him.

Eren’s head was suddenly smacked to the ground, a tooth falling across the floor. He turned to look up at Captain Levi standing before him before taking a knee to the gut. For a brief moment Eren could catch a whiff of Levi’s own scent, lightly earthy and laced with citrus. Soon everything was overpowered by the metallic taste of his own blood, and he found his chest tightening and the loss of Levi’s aura. Ah, well, the Captain did smell better than the fluid filling his mouth and nose.

The raven leaned down to Eren’s ear in between assaults. “I alone control you.” The Alpha inadvertently shivered at Levi’s words. “I believe in training with pain. Accept your punishment like the dog you are.” Levi had stood back up, announcing this to the room. He grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair, wrenching his neck back to meet the Captain’s gaze. Were those...tears? No, he was simply imagining things now. After all the hits he had taken he was definitely disoriented. Levi let out a very, very low whine before throwing Eren’s face into the ground and briskly walking out of the courtroom. Hell, Eren had probably imagined the whine too.

Once Levi left the courtroom he stumbled into a vacant meeting room, shutting the door and collapsing against the wall beside it. Was he dying? His chest felt like it was going to implode and he was making the most inhuman whimpers. He wretched into a nearby wastebasket, and and laid his face against the cool floor with a groan.

He must have blacked out at some point because when he opened his eyes next his vision was filled with Hanji peering down at him. “Holy hell Levi, you look awful. What happened to you?” This was the worst hangover he had ever had...oh. He hadn’t been drinking. He had just gotten done teaching that Titan brat a lesson before coming in here and apparently dying. Was he in heaven? No, because Shitty Glasses was here with that damned grin on her face. Another figure shifted into his line of vision. Eyebrows. 

“Wheres Eren?” The Captain sputtered. “I mean, I didn’t kick his ass for nothing right?” He added as he noticed Hanji’s grin grow.

“We’ve moved him into his room in the barracks, we won!” the brunette threw her hands in the air, punctuated by a loud “Yahoo!!” Initially Levi wanted to wrap his hands around her neck to make her shut up, but relief flooded his senses as it sunk in that Eren was safe.  _ Safe.  _ “Oi, Levi, you really were worried.” To the Omega’s horror, Hanji was sniffing the air.

“Fuck. Now even Shitty Glasses here can fucking smell me. I can’t believe the suppressants wore off that quickly.” He grumbled. He stood and dusted himself off, turning to Erwin. Whatever had caused the Captain to believe his doom was fast approaching had ceased. He rolled his neck to pop his joints, then swung toward the door. “Okay, take me to the brat. I want to assess my damages.”

\----------

“Dr. Hanji to the rescue!” Eren groaned as the brunette began bandaging him up. She flitted about excitedly, asking him a thousand questions.  _ How badly did he hurt? Was he feeling woozy? Could he feel himself regenerating, was it a conscious decision or did it just happen? _ However, she was cleaning up his bloodied face and body so he couldn’t bring himself to complain. The Beta may be a bit too enthusiastic about learning the ins and outs of Titans, but at least she had something to be passionate about. Even Eren himself was passionate about Titans, destroying them at least. And he figured she must be one hell of a soldier if she was a Squad Leader in the Survey Corps.

As the last of Eren’s scrapes were cleaned and covered, Hanji left Eren to rest. “Not that you really need it, look at how quickly you’re healing! How exciting!!” She waved enthusiastically as she left the room.

Lifting an arm up and behind his back, the teen experimentally stretched his limbs. He was sore, yes, but he didn’t feel nearly as bad as he thought he might. His skin was peppered with scrapes and blemished with bruises but no bones had been broken. Eren had even more respect for Captain Levi now. As expected, he had been able to do exactly what had needed to be done, and Eren’s life had been saved. One day, he vowed, he would make it up to his superior. Or he would die trying.

Two rapid, soft knocks sounded at the door to Eren’s room. He sat up, scenting the air. He was met with a sweet citrus, fragrantly Omegan scent. What Omega would be coming to visit him? He knew Armin’s aura well, and the blonde smelled more like vanilla and cinnamon. “Come in.” His own aura responded in curious, inquisitive spikes. The person on the other side of the door seemed worried, but determined. “Ah, hello Captain.” He started to stand to salute, but Levi motioned for him to stay on the bed. The brunet relaxed against the wall his bed was propped up against, waiting for the Omega to come in. When Levi clicked the door shut, Eren’s essence became muddled with confusion.

There was a long stretch of silence as Levi sat in a chair at the foot of the bed. He crossed his arms, trying to calm his nerves. Could Eren smell him? Of course he could, if that crazy Beta Hanji could than practically anyone could. His soft sigh broke the silence and he noticed Eren’s scent instinctively wrap around him in concern. If he started to give in to his own Omegan instincts here, with no cell bars between them and Eren looking absolutely enticing sitting shirtless on the bed...no. He had to reign himself in. Tch, how ridiculous.

Levi dropped his face into his hands with a mumble. He heard the sheets rustle, could feel Eren’s warm presence grow closer. The Captain’s nerves felt ignited, this gentle smoky aura caressing him. Then he heard Eren’s voice rumble, deep in his chest, his hot breath grazing the raven’s skin. “I’m sorry Captain, I couldn’t hear you.” Surely this kid was not so damn stupid that he couldn’t tell what was going on.  _ Kid. _ Right. Eren was just a bratty kid. Of course he had no idea what to do, only acting out of instinct fueled drive. Resisting against his own Omegan intuition to submit, seduce, captivate, was making his head throb. He inhaled slowly, attempting to steady his racing heartbeat, so he could get this worrisome conversation out of the way.

Levi raised his head, slowly turning to face Eren. The tan Alpha's aqua eyes met his own, barely able to distinguish the thin silver ring around his blown pupils.  _ Desire. _ Confusion screwed up the teen's face and emanated from him, but the Captain seemed agitated enough so that Eren bit his tongue. Subconsciously he was coddling the raven in his aura, trying to soothe the other man’s viable scent.

“I found my mate.” Levi’s voice was hoarse. Ah, so that’s why he smelled of Omega. Eren was even more confused suddenly because the other man did not appear to have enjoyed himself. And why would he feel the need to share this information with him?

A nervous laugh left the teen’s mouth. “Um, congratulations, sir?” His eyes fell down to his lap, unsure of what exactly his superior expected of him. Levi flinched, his aura souring. Maybe their meeting didn’t go well? Eren didn’t realize he was sweating until he wiped his palms against the sheets. He couldn’t bring himself to meet that fierce steel gaze again. What the hell was happening to him? First he presents as an Alpha, throwing his body into a violent rut that, thankfully, only lasted a few days. Then he shifts into a Titan, horrifying both himself and everyone around him. Third, he gets the shit beat out of him by his Captain to save his own life, and now said Captain is sharing his romantic woes with him. He scrunched his eyes shut, only relaxing when that zesty Omega scent surrounded him. Damn, the Captain’s mate smelled good, what a lucky guy. “My apologies, sir. Did...something...go wrong?”

A light snicker sounded from just in front of Eren and his eyes shot open, immediately meeting Levi’s half-lidded stare. “No, Eren,” The shifter watched as his superior reached out and gently grabbed his wrist, their scent glands there infusing their oils. Eren’s chin fell forward against his chest, mouth agape at the shock of the touch. His nostrils flared, trying to drink up as much of that intoxicating scent as he could, scrambling his thoughts.  _ He knew. _ Unable to move, he leveled his eyes with Levi’s again, meeting them with earnest. The raven was panting, cheeks flushed, sweat leaving a slight sheen on his pale skin. Giving the teen’s wrist a tug and bringing the tanned hand to his cheek, Levi opened his mouth to speak. “You’re my Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Thoughts/Questions always accepted!!  
> This was the hardest chapter for me to write so far, honestly. I want to write love-y, fluffy ereri, not Levi beating the crap out of Eren, but it had to be done. T__T Now it's over. :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](s-ierra.tumblr.com)


	4. After the Tribunal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot darker than I originally intended, but it fits. Enjoy.

 

"We should let him rest for now.” Erwin said, eyeing an overexcited Hanji. She was simply humming with excitement at her new test subject. Sensing the Alpha’s authoritative tone, she stepped back from the bed where Eren lay. Levi has been unable to move from the doorway. His eyes lingered on every splattering of blood, every discoloration of skin that he had caused.

Hanji whisked past him, clutching his elbow and bringing him to a table in the next room over. “Don’t look so down Levi! You saved his life.” The Omega felt his face form back into it’s natural scowl. “Plus, he’s already begun to heal. He’ll be back to tippy-top shape in no time.” She flashed him a wide grin.

“I was simply admiring my handiwork.” Levi sneered. Erwin soon joined the two at the table, resting his elbows on the wooden surface.

“While Eren’s healing abilities are astounding, we can discuss them another time.” He turned toward his Captain, those serious blue eyes boring into him. “Levi.” The raven shifted, peeking at the blond through the corner of his eye. “You need to talk to the kid.” The two could see Levi tense up, his aura building. Hanji noticed concern flash across Erwin’s face. It was ridiculously difficult for an unmated Alpha to purposefully upset an unmated Omega, even moreso since these two were so close.

“About what?” Levi barked, his eyes falling to his lap. He made no move to control the earthy undertones of his scent, hoping it would rattle Erwin enough to shut him up. The Alpha had made it clear with his tone he wasn’t referencing an introduction into the Survey Corps. “I did everything just as you asked and now we have the brat here with us.”

“Look at me.” Erwin’s voice was low and the Captain snapped his head up. “I heard you.” Levi tried to swallow, throat rapidly becoming dry. “You whined. You and Eren made skin to skin contact for the first time and it broke your concentration, if only for a few seconds.” Levi turned away as he broke from the powerful Alphan gaze. “I’m not reprimanding you, Levi. I know you, you fight your instincts with everything you’ve got and that’s why you’re who you are today. But there are some things you can’t fight.”

Levi’s aura soured with anger. “What the fuck are you talking about Eyebrows.” His eyes shifted from Erwin to Hanji, who was acting far too giddy. “Are you trying to tell me I can’t resist some kids pheromones?” He seethed. His mood slowly mellowed as he took a few deep breaths, allowing Erwin’s soothing Alphan essence to bring him down. The blond smelled minty, sharp and refreshing. No need to really lose his cool here, just remind these two who they were talking to. Levi couldn’t change his Omegan presence but he’d be damned if he let those ancient urges make decisions for him. He turned his face again, baring his neck, signaling he was ready to continue the conversation.

“Just think about it for a sec, Shortie.” Hanji spoke up from across the table. “First, you two come in and tell me Levi has reacted to an Alphan scent. Not impossible, but odd for out stubborn Captain. Next your own scent starts to return. Not that you stink of course,” she let out a cackle. Normally Levi would be fuming but Erwin’s scent continued to build a wall around him, keeping him seated.  “But...from what I can tell, you’re on the brink of heat. Third, you make contact with said Alpha’s skin and have a panic attack in the conference room.”

The Captain stood abruptly, clumsily knocking over his seat. His snarl rose up, freeing himself from Erwin’s soothing aura. “I did not freak out over that  _ kid _ .” Hanji was still grinning. “Plus all of that is because your shitty suppressants quit working. This heat is probably going to be unbearable. Quit fucking smiling, you have no idea.” 

“Levi,” Erwin started, trying again to calm the Omega. “Those suppressants don’t just stop working. Hanji and I have already discussed this at length before bringing it up to you, just to make sure.” Levi knew Erwin wouldn’t lie to him about something as insignificant as this. As far as he knew, Erwin had never lied to him. “Trust me, it’s not at all easy for me to upset you.” The raven dared to take a glimpse of the blond, catching sight of ice hardening the taller man’s eyes before softening back.

“Here, how about this?” Hanji appeared behind them, bringing Erwin and Levi’s hands together.  _ Wrong. _ Levi flinched, hard. “How does this make you feel, Levi?” The Omega shot her a searing look. All the times the commander and the Captain had come into contact, and it certainly never wrenched his gut like it did now. Erwin maintained a mask of calmness, his eyes shut and his aura a never-ending source of calmness for Levi. This pesky Titan-shifter was trying to get in between Levi and the only person he felt comfortable around, the only- “And how many times have you and our lovely Commander come into contact over the years? Has it ever felt like this?” Hanji continued, her voice softening. She was the only other person who would understand just how hard this was for both Levi and Erwin to grasp. 

Levi slowly retracted his hand from Erwin’s. He leveled Hanji with a steel glare. “Are you trying to tell me Eren is my destined mate? That’s bullshit Hanji, that shit doesn’t exist. I choose who I submit to, not these damn hormones.” Hanji stuttered, speechless for once. “Plus, how am I supposed to work with Erwin now when touching him makes me feel like I’m going to vomit?” Levi’s voice warbled. His eyes jumped from the brunette to the blond, noticing Erwin now looked a bit aloof. Maybe Levi has wounded his Alphan pride, it couldn’t be nice to hear your scent made an Omega feel ill.

“Things will continue as they always have.” Erwin finally opened his eyes, raising them to meet Levi. The Captain expected some kind of reaction, but found nothing but the ever-present nonchalance. “If you’ll excuse me.” Heat pricked Levi’s skin as the blond stood, his utter dismissal of  the raven’s unvoiced questions angering him. Erwin stood stiffly, his aura rapidly evaporating. 

“Do you...understand, Levi?” Suddenly serious, Hanji took the seat Erwin had just left, leaning forward and studying the Omega.

He wiped his brow, slowly realizing a pull tugging at him from beyond Eren’s door. His eyes shifted to study the entryway, pensive. “Isn’t there anything you can do?” His voice sounded foreign, low with a whine. He wanted to race after his Commander and pelt him with questions, unsure if he was ready to hear and accept the answers. Things would most definitely  _ not _ continue as they always had. Things were changing, and Levi decided it was all Eren’s fault.

“We’ve done everything we can, medically. We can curb your instincts with everyone else, but when it comes to that one,” she motioned toward the door. “You defy all of my past results. In other words, no. And even if we did find some way around it, I can’t guarantee it would be pleasant.”

Levi inhaled sharply, rubbing his temples. “So...what happens now.” For once, the Captain was lost. No past experiences to base his responses on, no direction from his leader and superior. He sat at the table with Hanji and felt himself drawing up smaller and smaller. Just who the hell did this kid think he was, to march into Levi’s life and become his pre-destined mate? Levi alone chose who he respected, who he would be with, who he chose to share bits and pieces of his life with.

“Well, that really depends on what you end up doing. I doubt Eren understands enough of being an Alpha yet to realize what’s going on, plus he’s gone through an awful lot lately.” Levi’s head began to throb, wishing Hanji would hurry the hell up and get on with it. “Basically, you’ll go into heat every month and throw Loverboy there into a rut until you do the dirty.” Levi choked.

“You’re telling me I absolutely have to mate with him? He’ll be in rut every time I go in heat? What the fuck?” None of this is fair, he wanted to add, but absolutely nothing in his life had ever been  _ fair _ . There’s no way he would couple with this boy who had just presented not that long ago, and who he had just barely met.

“I didn’t pick him for you sweetheart, the universe did. Don’t make it sound so bad, he’s a cutie!” To Levi’s relief, Hanji’s serious expression melted away into a manic grin. Crazy Hanji was normal Hanji.

“I would rather die.” Truthfully, regrettably, Levi admitted Eren had a handsome, boy-ish charm. But simple physical attraction was something the Captain had learned to ignore, too afraid of giving himself to the wrong person. Too afraid to lose someone, anyone, again. The only Alpha Levi would willingly submit to was Erwin.

“But, would you rather cause Eren to die? How many unsatisfied ruts do you think he can go through before his body gives out?” Hanji jumped at the menacing look in Levi’s stormy eyes. His essence grew dark.

“Give him a Beta to play with.” Levi’s voice was barely above a whisper, his head drooped forward, bangs obscuring his face. His scent began to curl back up inside him as the raven regained control over himself. If he needed to become an emotionless weapon once again, so be it. It was better than being bossed around by dumbass ancient impulses.

Hanji drew her eyebrows together, silent for several minutes until she let out a sigh. Levi sat, unmoving. “Levi...I know it’s not my place but…” Hanji stalled. “We talked, you know. He and I. He understands. He knows you can’t help it.” Slowly, oh so slowly, the raven turned to look back at the brunette.

“He...wants me to do this?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” She pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. “He wants you to be happy.” Something cracked in Levi as he brought his fist down onto the table.

“I will never be happy with  _ him _ .” The mental tug on the raven’s mind was making his head throb. Everything was irritating, nothing was the same. He shouldn’t have been surprised, life never worked out in his favor. “But...if Erwin understands, then I suppose there’s no point in fighting anymore.” Hanji’s eyes widened at Levi’s plain expression of grief written on his face. He massaged his temples for a few moment before standing and starting toward the doorway. His face fell as he muttered something unintelligible, then continued on inside until he reached the bed.

His head ducked down to the teen’s neck, nosing the scent glands there. He brought his pale neck roughly against the Alpha’s, his high whine ending with a breathy groan. There, now that subtle tug had stopped. The Alpha’s blood, sweat, and scent were smeared across Levi’s face and throat haphazardly. He slowly succumbed to the Alphan scent, whimpering as his hands ghosted Eren’s abdomen. As much as the Omega voice screamed at him to submit and give in to his desires, now was not the time with Hanji still seated not three meters away. His movements were jerky as he stood, every step away from this Alpha draining him. He was completely exhausted, sheer will and rumbling anger in the back of his mind pulling him forward. “Clean him up.” He spat at Hanji. “I’ll be back.”

Thankfully his room was not far from where Eren was being kept. He perched on his bed after slamming the door two, three times until he felt satisfied. He gathered the collar of his shirt up and pressed his face into the soft linen, relishing in the rich Alphan scent. So different from Erwin’s crisp essence. Levi shuddered. He stayed motionless for several minutes, allowing himself the last of his reprieve from his usual resistance. His taut muscles relaxed, his joints loosening. He felt his head fall forward, dark bangs grazing his cheeks. Even though he was not physically with the Alpha, his scent was enough to lessen the mental pull. After these few moments of bliss, Levi pulled his shirt up and over his head into a nearby basket. Hanji was right, his heat was rapidly approaching and if the pooling in his gut was any indication then it would be one of his most intense yet. 

He grew warm, redness blossoming on his chest. Fuck. He tried wiping off the scent-laden oils on his neck, only accomplishing working them further into his own glands. His lips parted, preparing to snarl, only to let out a soft whine. Agitated now, he ripped his pants off and staggered to the tub. He ran the water as cold as possible, anything to dull his incoming heat. His head swam with scathing thoughts, muddled with emotions Levi had not felt for some time. He was still as inept at handling sorrow and fury as he was when he was much younger. If Erwin was so  _ damn _ laissez-faire about everything, then he decided he would be too. Why not let himself become a whore to his instincts? He usually sorted out his head with violence, sex wasn’t all that different. Maybe he could even teach and mold Eren to be exactly what he wanted, and it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Levi didn’t realize there were actual tears spilling down his cheeks until he heard the ‘plop’ of one falling onto the tiled floor. He wiped his cheeks viciously with the back of his hand, stepping into his icy bath. He hissed as he sat, angry at himself and Eren and Erwin. Furious about being an Omega, about having one more good thing snatched away. He grabbed a loofah and began scrubbing his skin. Hanji had blamed it on the universe, and so would he. He brought the rough sponge over his skin again and again, until pink abrasions sprouted up. He remembered the feeling of euphoria he experienced when lost in Eren’s scent and finally let out his animosity in a loud howl. 

Breathless, he sunk lower and lower into the tub, letting the frigid water wash over his face, up his nose, into his ears. What would happen if he left? Could he leave this all behind and start fresh somewhere else, all over again? He floated just below the water’s surface, finding a sense of peace in refusing to allow air in his lungs. No, he was too well known to start over behind some other wall. What if he died? His thoughts finally stilled.  _ Finally _ . Several more moments passed until he broke through the water with a gasp, grasping at the sides of the tub and throwing himself up and over, coughing up cool fluid onto his bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love (or hate :c) accordingly.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://s-ierra.tumblr.com)


End file.
